


Scandaleuses ! Les femmes qui ont fait vos fortunes

by Leo Poldine (Lapaumee)



Series: Aux âmes bien nées [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (ouais je me suis fait plaisir), Belle Epoque, Gen, Liverpool, UA Aux âmes bien nées, XIX° siècle, armée romaine, bref : encore une histoire de femme badass, et tout un tas de petits détails historiques intéressants, shacklebolt family - Freeform, signares
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapaumee/pseuds/Leo%20Poldine
Summary: Après "Sangs-Purs : une légende controversée", P. Aparazi revient avec cette nouvelle anthologie qui s'intéresse cette fois à plusieurs figures féminines, plus ou moins légendaires, qui ont marqué la société sorcière anglaise. Reines, poétesses, femmes du monde ou sportives, elles ont fait la réputation des familles dont elles font parties - pour le meilleur, mais parfois pour le pire...





	Scandaleuses ! Les femmes qui ont fait vos fortunes

**Author's Note:**

> Comme les autres, cet OS s'inscrit dans l'univers de l'UA d'Océ sur Regulus, Nos Ames bien nées. Encore que cet OS peut vraiment se lire à part, tant les détails qu'il donne sont à la fois compatibles avec le canon et très lointain par rapport à l'univers alternatif.
> 
> Nul besoin de présenter les familles qui sont citées dans cet OS... Donc je vous laisse le découvrir.

Extrait de l'ouvrage _Scandaleuses ! Les femmes qui ont fait vos fortunes_, par Philip Aparazi, 2011, chapitre 8.

**Désirée Shackleblolt**

Née en 1857 à Saint-Louis du Sénégal, Désirée est la fille d’Arcturus Black et d’une signare[1], Louise de Saint-Jean, elle-même fille et petite-fille de signare. Arcturus Black est le père du célèbre Phineas Nigellus qui devint par la suite directeur de Poudlard. Pour superviser le déploiement du réseau commercial de sa famille en Afrique de l’Ouest, alors en plein essor, Arcturus Black séjourne plus d’un an au Sénégal et y rencontre Louise, avec qui il contracte un « mariage temporaire », fréquent pour la région. L’union donne naissance à la petite Désirée, qu’il reconnait. Précisons ici que si la qualité du sang sorcier de sa branche paternelle n’est pas à prouver, la branche maternelle est en revanche plus difficile à renseigner. A l’image de sa mère et de sa grand-mère, Désirée est une sorcière, comme la majorité des signares de l’époque, mais aucune source ne vient cependant attester de la sorcellerie de François de Saint-Jean, grand-père de Désirée, et encore moins des parents de ce dernier.

Lorsque le séjour d’Arcturus Black se termine, il rentre en Angleterre pour y retrouver son épouse légitime, Cedrella (née Montague), et leurs quatre enfants. Louise de Saint-Jean, plutôt que de contracter un nouveau « mariage temporaire » comme il c’était l’usage, décide plutôt d’entrer au couvent et laisse sa fille à sa mère, la célèbre signare Anna Colas Pépin.

Elevée par sa grand-mère qui a d’autres préoccupations qu’elle, Désirée aspire à la liberté. Elle a dix-huit ans lorsqu’elle rencontre Léopold Barré, capitaine de vaisseau et négociant, de quinze ans son aîné, qui l’épouse « traditionnellement » et qu’elle suit en France. A Paris cependant, Barré étant marié, il l’installe dans un appartement richement meublé où il la retrouve régulièrement. Elle découvre les soirées, les salons et la vie mondaine et, lassée des jalousies de Barré, le quitte. Elle enchaîne alors les relations, rémunérées ou non, et tient un salon très élégamment fréquenté, notamment par les artistes que lui présente Méry Laurent, autre demi-mondaine célèbre de la Belle Epoque.

En 1887, alors qu’elle est au sommet de sa beauté et de sa célébrité, elle rencontre William Churchill, attaché de l’ambassadeur d’Angleterre en France, Robert Bulwer-Lytton. Il a trente-cinq ans et est marié, mais personne à l’époque ne s’embarrasse de ce genre de détails, et surtout pas Désirée : il s’affiche avec elle dans tout Paris. Quand sa femme meurt en donnant naissance à leur troisième enfant, il demande Désirée en mariage – à la surprise générale, elle accepte.

Après trois ans de fêtes et de fastes, les Churchill rentrent en Angleterre. La bonne société anglaise reçoit mal Désirée Churchill, née Black : ses origines et son passé dérangent dans l’Angleterre de la Reine Victoria, et la famille de la première épouse de son mari est puissante. En 1891, William Churchill meurt de la grippe en même temps que le fils qu’ils viennent d’avoir, la laissant veuve et isolée. Mais Désirée ne reste pas longtemps désœuvrée : s’appuyant sur les liens qu’elle a gardés avec la France et le Sénégal, côté sorcier comme moldu, elle s’impose alors dans la société anglaise sorcière, où ni son père ni son demi-frère Phineas Nigellus ne peuvent lui refuser sa place. Certains prétendent que Cedrella Black a préféré mourir de honte que de la recevoir chez elle…

Cultivée, riche et brillante, avec des alliances et un réseau qui dépassent largement les frontières de l’empire anglais, Désirée est rapidement invitée partout, y compris aux fêtes les plus éblouissantes de l’époque. Les Aligre sont les premiers à la convier à la fête du Soleil qu’ils organisent à l’automne, bientôt suivis par d’autres. C’est dans ce cadre qu’elle rencontre Desmond Shacklebolt, de douze ans son cadet, en 1893. Ils se marient quelques mois plus tard et elle lui donne un fils, Stephen, en 1895. Elle a alors trente-huit ans et on la dit toujours au sommet de sa beauté.

Les Shacklebolt qu’elle intègre ainsi sont une très vieille famille sorcière d’Angleterre, aux origines anciennes et obscures. La légende (familiale) prétend que leurs ancêtres sont arrivés sur l’île avec la deuxième légion romaine adiutrix, puis s’y sont installés dans la région de Chester, se mélangeant avec la population locale, moldue comme sorcière. On trouve en tout cas des Shacklebolt dans les premières archives du Ministère, et dans les premières promotions de Poudlard, ce qui atteste l’ancienneté, sinon la pureté, de la lignée.

Ils prétendent également qu’aucun Shacklebolt n’a jamais été esclave, ce qui est plus difficile à prouver mais néanmoins possible. Les villes de Chester puis Liverpool, ancrages historiques de la famille, ont de tout temps été des lieux de commerce et de brassage des populations, Liverpool ayant même été le premier port négrier d’Angleterre au XVIII° siècle, et la ville qui accueille la plus ancienne communauté noire du pays (ainsi que la plus ancienne communauté chinoise et une forte proportion d’Irlandais, notamment après la grande famine). Au XIX° siècle, Liverpool est la deuxième ville la plus importante d’Angleterre et sa richesse dépasse parfois celle de Londres.

C’est dans cet environnement riche, multiculturel et en mouvement que les Shacklebolt vivent et prospèrent depuis des siècles. Ils furent légionnaires, soldats, marins, marchands, Aurors, briseurs de sorts et fonctionnaires. On retrouve leur nom dans les archives de presque tous les départements du Ministère de la Magie depuis sa création, à des grades et des époques diverses. Leur généalogie compte plusieurs moldus et nés-moldus, ce qui ne les a pas empêchés d’être cités comme une des 28 familles de Sang-Pur dans le _Registre des Sang-Pur _publié en 1931 : l’auteur ignorait-il ces mariages, dont les Shacklebolt ne se sont jamais cachés, a-t-il considéré qu’ils étaient suffisamment anciens pour justifier l’appellation, ou bien a-t-il fait un choix politique en les mettant sur cette liste ? Impossible de le savoir, l’auteur étant resté anonyme, mais ce choix reste l'un des plus discutés du registre aujourd’hui encore (avec l’inscription des Weasley et l’éviction des Potter et des Gore).

Plusieurs Shacklebolt sont entrés dans l’histoire. L’un d’entre eux est cité dans _Guide de la Magie médiévale_, de Mathilda Tourdesac, pour avoir protégé plusieurs familles sorcières d’une vindicte régionale. Un autre, Malachy Shacklebolt, reçoit un Ordre de Merlin 2° classe pour s’être illustré lors de la première révolte des Gobelins, et Aliva Shacklebolt fait partie de l’équipe qui crée la Gazette du Sorcier en 1743 : elle écrit dans le journal pendant plus de vingt ans avant de se retirer. Mano Shacklebolt, pour sa part, fait une belle carrière au sein du Ministère, débutant au service du commerce international avant d’évoluer vers la diplomatie. En 1893, quand son fils rencontre Désirée Shacklebolt, il est ambassadeur d’Angleterre auprès du MACUSA et jouit d’une excellente réputation.

Dès avant son mariage, Désirée lance un salon comme elle l’a fait à Paris, dont l’affluence et la popularité ne font qu’augmenter quand elle devient une Shacklebolt. Elle entretient une correspondance nourrie avec des amis, relations et associés à travers la moitié du globe, et ce réseau vient appuyer l’influence de l’ambassadeur Shacklebolt. En retour, le pouvoir de ce dernier protège et encourage les connexions de sa bru, leurs actions et relations se nourrissant l’une l’autre dans une irrésistible ascension. Certains ont spéculé (et spéculent encore) de la part de calcul qui est entrée dans ce mariage, que ce soit chez Désirée comme chez les Shacklebolt.

La famille de son mari n’est cependant pas la seule à bénéficier des connexions de Désirée. S’ils n’assument qu’à moitié leur relation familiale, les Black sont heureux d’en profiter pour raffermir leur influence à travers le monde voire ouvrir de nouvelles routes commerciales. Son fils et héritier étant directeur de Poudlard, Arcturus Black, vieillissant, s’appuie sur ses deux filles, Elladora et Désirée, pour accroitre le volume et la diversité de ses affaires, en Afrique mais aussi en Amérique du Nord et en Europe du Sud. Les demi-sœurs s’entendent mal, mais sont complémentaires : quand l’une est le miel, l’autre est le fouet, et Arcturus obtient ce qu’il veut. Il forme très tôt son petit-fils Sirius, et lorsqu’il décède à l’âge de 77 ans, il laisse à ses héritiers un empire solide.

Les rumeurs vont alors bon train sur les affaires et les mœurs de Désirée Shacklebolt, qui n’échappe pas entièrement à son passé : on lui prête des liaisons avec de nombreux hommes, à commencer par son beau-père, son demi-frère Phineas Nigellus, et Narcissus Malefoy. Si un homme semble bénéficier de faveurs, cela doit signifier qu’elle couche avec lui. Aucun de ses proches, cependant, ne semble y prêter foi, et son aura continue de grandir.

En 1900, un siège sans héritier clair se libère au Magenmagot. Désirée encourage alors Mano Shacklebolt à présenter sa candidature après presque une décennie passée en Amérique. Il est élu avec une avance confortable sur ses concurrents, en partie grâce à l’influence de sa belle-fille.

Lorsque Mano décide de céder son siège vingt ans plus tard, son fils Desmond en hérite sans la moindre difficulté. Le salon de son épouse n’a pas désempli en un quart de siècle, et si elle n’a plus quitté l’Angleterre depuis la naissance de son fils, son nom se chuchote dans le monde entier. Armée d’une mémoire qui ne faiblit pas, généreuse et attentive, elle continue d’accorder des faveurs qui lui valent des sympathies, facilitant le passage de l’un, les études de l’autre, et le mariage de troisièmes.

Malgré les rumeurs qui changent mais persistent, Désirée et Desmond restent unis jusqu’à la mort de Desmond en 1942. Il avait cédé son siège à son fils quelques mois auparavant, installant définitivement la famille Shacklebolt comme un acteur indispensable de la société sorcière. Désirée, épistolière infatigable, lui survivra presque dix ans, le temps de voir naitre et grandir ses premiers arrière-petits-enfants.

A sa mort à l’âge de 93 ans, elle lègue une partie de son immense bibliothèque aux Black, qui ne l’acceptèrent jamais vraiment mais ne purent refuser, et aux Aligre, qui furent les premiers à la recevoir et ne purent qu’accepter. L’essentiel, cependant, vint enrichir la collection familiale dans laquelle Jasper Shacklebolt forme son esprit encore jeune. Il ignore alors, lui qui n’est que le deuxième fils, qu’il épousera la dernière héritière de la grande famille Evermonde, et que leur fils unique, seul héritier mâle de la lignée Shacklebolt, atteindra le poste ultime.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, né en 1962, n’a jamais connu son ancêtre Désirée, mais il a lu et entendu son histoire, l’a fait connaître. En accédant au poste de Ministre de la Magie, il a sans doute conscience du regard de ses ancêtres, tous ses ancêtres, qui le regardent et le portent. Désirée, Mano et Desmond ont fait des Shacklebolt une famille inévitable – Kingsley la rend inoubliable. A ses héritiers de porter l’étape suivante.

1Les **signares** sont des jeunes femmes noires ou métisses, de la Petite-Côte du Sénégal, dans les comptoirs de Rufisque au XVIIe siècle, puis de Gorée et finalement de Saint-Louis jusqu'au milieu du XIXe siècle. Elles étaient réputées pour leur beauté envoûtante et leurs richesses, qu'elles firent fructifier habilement, en développant des réseaux commerciaux en Europe et en Afrique grâce à leurs mariages avec des Occidentaux fortunés et puissants. Toutes sorcières ou presque, elles naviguaient à travers les différents mondes (moldu et sorcier, occidental et africain) avec aisance. [ return to text ]

**Author's Note:**

> Pour les signares, leur statut et les mariages temporaires, sachez que je n'ai rien inventé ! La page wikipédia vous le confirmera, je me suis contentée d'en faire des sorcières. D'ailleurs, Anna Colas Pépin et Louise de Saint-Jean existent bel et bien. Tout comme William Churchill et Robert Bulwer-Lytton. J'espère qu'ils me pardonneront, tous, d'avoir utilisé les ombres de leurs vies pour y glisser mes sorcelleries.
> 
> Voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu et que vous laisserez un petit message ! J'ignore si on recroisera beaucoup de ces personnages dans l'UA mais je me suis bien amusée à les créer. Quant à Désirée... croyez-moi, elle a laissé plus que des traces. ;)


End file.
